A Very Special Digi-Mas for Davis
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: During a trip to the Digital World, searching for a gift for Davis, wanting to find him something to show their appreciation for having him in their lives, Kari and her friends find a special shop, whose Digimon owner helps them find the perfect gift for the Digidestined of Miracles, one they all will enjoy. (Contains: Mind control and DavisxHarem) Special thanks to Lichlord08. :)


As the month of December drew closer and closer to the 25th, amongst the various heroes and heroines of the Digital Worlds, Kari, Rika, Sora, Mimi, Zoe, Yolei, Nene and Airu had made another stop to the Digital World, not as per their duties to see it free from the embrace of evil, but to embrace the Christmas spirit and find their friends gifts.

While they had managed to cover the Digimon, thanks to Yolei's access to the snacks at her family's convenience store, planning to give out a gigantic bag of sweets for all their partners to share and snack upon, the girls were still trying to find gifts for the boys, namely finding something special for the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles, Davis Motomiya.

"Wow, I never figured finding a gift for Davis of all people would be this much of a problem." Yolei said as she looked through the window of a store they walked past, not seeing anything that caught her eye, finding the small town they ad come across was selling items from both their world, as well as unique items found only in the Digital World, but nothing seemed right for Davis in the opinion of one particular Digidestined.

"Well keep looking. I just know after everything, Davis would've put all his heart into our gifts." Kari said back, her tone somewhat commanding, though in her mind, she believed she had every right to be, where her hand gently ran along the pink necklace that her friend had given to her for her birthday.

"Man, I've never seen you wound up like this before." Airu commented, before grinning as she picked up a bow, placed it on top of Kari's head and said with a giggle. "Maybe we could just wrap you up and present you to Davis."

"Stop that!" Kari said with a huge blush as she smacked Airu's hand away, knocking off the bow in the process and causing the other girls to stifle a giggle as they saw the blush on the brunette's face.

"Though she was only teasing, Airu might be on the right path." Zoe spoke up, doing her best to remain calm and to not upset Kari, where the blonde then explained. "We've all seen how Davis looks at you, as well as how much he obviously cares about you, so why don't you just ask him on a date? I bet he'd love that."

"That would be very romantic." Mimi sighed, before going on and expressing the fantasy blooming in her mind. "As Davis arrives at the party that night, you show up and say with a smile, 'Davis, would you like to spend the holidays with me?'before taking his hand and leading him aside, taking him to the roof, the stars sparking around you as you turn to face him, take his hands into your own and say as he stares into your shining eyes, 'I love you'."

The girls looked and tried to stifle a giggle as Kari's face was as red as a tomato, shaking her head to take the image out of her mind, trying to reassure herself that Davis' was only a friend.

"S...Stop that! We're just friends!" Kari yelled with a stutter, trying to look for something to take her mind off of what Mimi had placed in her mind.

"Kari, it's ok to say if you like Davis." Sora assured, setting a comforting hand on Kari's shoulder as the Digidestined of Love added. "I know that in the past, Davis was just as reckless as Tai used to be, but he has grown up, and I am certain that no matter what happens, there will always be a spot in his heart reserved for you."

"Even if all those cheerleading ditzes practically drool over him whenever they watch him during his soccer classes." Rika added with a small bitterness, before sweat dropping as she saw the cloud of depression now over Kari's head.

Confused by the change in Kari's mood, Rika was about to ask what had caused Kari's downfall, before Nene moved in, where she whispered to the Tamer. "Kari joined the cheerleading squad herself. She said it was to add it as another of her curricular activities to get her in a better college in a few years, but we can guess the real reason behind her motives."

"Oh..." Rika replied, looking as Sora and Mimi tried to cheer up the Digidestined of Light, before they heard Yolei yelling a few feet in front of them.

"Hey guys, this store looks like it could have something!" The purple haired girl called as she waved to them near the entrance of a large store at the end of the street they were on.

"C'mon, Kari, let's give it a chance." Sora said, trying to reignite Kari's spirit, setting her hand on the brunette's back and gently guiding her toward the shop Yolei was located.

As she waited for her friends to regroup with her, Yolei then jumped a little at the loud sound of something ringing a bell next to her, causing her to look and see a Digimon that looked like he was made out of red and green boxes with ribbons designs and a Christmas cap on his head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." The cardboard Digimon apologized, pressing the bell close between his hands, where he then said. "When I get in the spirit of the season, I sometimes get a little carried away."

While bothered by the noise, Yolei then nodded, understanding the small Digimon's enthusiasm for Christmas, just as the other girls had caught up with her.

"Says here that he's JoyBacomon. A Digimon who loves Christmas and uses all his effort in bringing smiles to those around him. Even his enemies get a kick from his Special Delivery attack." Rika said, reading the information she managed to obtain upon the cardboard Digimon from her D-Power.

"Nice to meet you." Kari said with a smile to the box Digimon, who seemed to get a small blush at hearing this pretty human girl greet him with such kindness, before Airu asked curiously. "So what's with all the ringing?"

"I am collecting donations for the Primary Village." JoyBacomon replied, setting his bell down, where he held out a small jar and told the girls. "Whether it's toys or just a small donation of Digi-Dollars, we can give the newly hatched Digimon a very magical first Christmas."

Looking at the Digimon, Kari's smile remained as she reached into her winter jacket and withdrew some money, slowly inserting it within the jar, continuing to fill JoyBacomon with brim.

"Thank you for your kindness. I promise your donations will go to the best use." The box Digimon said, his tone of absolute sincerity, which continued to brighten Kari's mood, causing the other girls to smile and for Mimi to say to the others without thinking. "And at least this helped get Davis off of her mind."

But overhearing the Digidestined of Sincerity's words, Kari's head slumped as she fell back into her solemn mood.

And though he didn't mean to eavesdrop, the mention of the Digidestined stirred something within JoyBacomon, causing him to approach the other girls and look up at them with a curiousness.

"Did you say Davis, as in the Digidestined of Miracles, Davis?" The Digimon then asked with a curious joy, the question causing Mimi to nod and for the Digimon to give off a more cheerful vibe.

Though curious, Rika had to ask. "How do you know Davis?"

"He and his partner, Veemon, saved me a few months back after a bunch of Fugamon ambushed me, tied me up to a tree branch and prepared to use me like a pinata." JoyBacomon replied, some fear building in his voice at the memory, before stating with a more calmed voice. "If they hadn't helped me in my time of need, I wouldn't have been around to celebrate this Christmas."

The girls felt both angry and happy, angry at Digimon like the Fugamon and what they were going to do, knowing there were still Digimon out there that would pick on other weaker Digimon for fun, but happy at Davis and Veemon's bravery for saving JoyBacomon.

Remaining as curious as the girls, JoyBacomon asked. "So why exactly have you come here? Is it for more Christmas shopping?"

The question made Kari nod and say. "We were hoping to find something special for Davis. We have tried most of the other shops, but I just believe I know there is something better we can give Davis, something that not only embraces this holiday, but says that we all appreciate him."

"And she says she just sees him as a friend?" Airu whispered into Rika's ear, causing the redhead to nod as she rolled her eyes after hearing what Kari said.

The box Digimon thought for a second, thinking about his selfless hero, before an idea came to mind as he replied with a continued kindness. "I think I might have something in my shop."

"Come on in and have a look." He offered, stuffing his donation jar and his bell within his cap, before pushing the door open, holding it and allowing the girls inside.

Once Airu had entered, Kari and the others looked within the store, which was quite a majestic sight to each of them.

While there was row after row of carefully wrapped boxes, countless toys and beautiful items, within the centre of the shop was a large Christmas tree, decorated with dozens of lights, ornaments, tinsel and fake snow, while on the very top was a shining gold star.

'This guy really gets into the spirit of the season.' Sora, Mimi, Rika, Airu and Nene thought to themselves as they looked around, finding that amongst all the gifts and decorations, there seemed to be no other employees within.

After getting over the obvious effort JoyBacomon had placed within the store, the girls headed in, breaking up as they began searching around for a gift for Davis, where Sora, Mimi, Airu, Nene and even Rika were all filled with hope as they saw various Digimon finding what they believed to be the right gifts for their friends and loved ones.

But in her own corner of the shop, having seen a Lillymon just kiss a male Strabimon on his cheek for the gift he had given her, the Digidestined of Light felt her doubt consuming her again.

"Is everything alright?" She heard the JoyBacomon ask, turning to see the small Digimon looking at her with a curiousness.

Shaking her head, Kari said in reply. "I... I just can't find the perfect gift."

Curious himself, but not wanting to overstep his bounds, JoyBacomon moved closer to Kari and asked. "You are going through so much for just one person. Is Davis more important to you than you let on?"

Blushing but feeling comfortable enough to talk with the kindhearted Digimon, Kari unzipped her coat, allowing the box Digimon to see the pink jewelry that hung from her neck, looking to see it was a golden necklace that had a pink crest at the bottom, where her symbol, the Crest of Light, had been engraved within.

"Davis got me this for my birthday." Kari said, her hand moving around the object as she went on. "I know that he said it was no trouble, but after I had Gatomon 'convince' Veemon to tell us the truth, I learnt Davis had been saving for months. He took more hours at Digitamamon's restaurant, sold some of his old belongings and even managed to get some money from his sister if he could organize a date between her and my brother's friend, Matt Ishida."

Running her finger along the crystal, a small smile appeared on Kari's face, where the brunette then added. "I care about Davis, I care about him so much. He's always there for me, but I'm afraid he might not want to be with me, he might think I took him for granted. I just want him to know how much he means to me, so I need to do anything to get him a perfect present."

At Kari's expressive feelings, JoyBacomon set a hand on Kari's leg, gently rubbing it in a soft and assuring way.

Had he been taller, Kari knew the small Digimon would be applying the same consideration on her arm or back.

"From what I can tell, Davis obviously cares for you. He has a big heart, and there is a special spot just for you." JoyBacomon then said, turning his eyes toward the other girls, seeing them looking for gifts and comparing items, before turning back and saying to the Digidestined of Light. "In fact, I am sure his heart holds a spot for all of your friends."

Looking over at her friends, Kari knew JoyBacomon was right, that Davis did care for each of the girls, recalling his continued acts of selflessness around each of them, from assisting Sora and acting as her mannequin to try her ideas of fashion clothing on, to asking Yolei for tutoring and making sure not to argue or get on her nerves, acting like a true gentleman the entire session.

Breaking her thoughts however, Kari then watched as JoyBacomon lifted his hat and reached into the box opening that was his head, before confusing her more as he brought out a small gold ring with a green emerald set within the center.

"I think this will make Davis' Christmas one he'll cherish as much as he cherishes you." The box Digimon declared, keeping the ring on display, but only for Kari's eyes.

"I'm not sure..." Kari began to say, kneeling down to get a better look at the item, before stating. "Davis isn't really big into jewelry, and I..."

However, JoyBacomon suddenly silenced Kari, setting his cardorad fingers upon Kari's lips and cut in with a more soothing voice. "It's the perfect gift, you just don't realize that. Just look closer and let the feeling of the spirit take away your troubled mind."

Kari was confused as to what the Digimon was talking about as her eyes returned to the ring, looking at the gem on it, where it continued to shine, giving off a faint and alluring glow, catching Kari's complete attention as she stared at it, before her eyes glazed over and closed a little, her body relaxing as a blissful smile came upon her face and all thoughts left her mind.

Seeing the brunette in her entranced state, JoyBacomon took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger, before reaching into his head once more, taking out seven more rings and placing three into Kari's hand.

"Go, share the spirit of the season with your friends. Let them embrace the same feelings you hold for Davis." JoyBacomon instructed, his words causing Kari to nod, finding herself unable to argue with the box Digimon, but to obey him.

"Yes... share my feelings..." Kari replied in a distant tone as she set her hand around the rings, keeping them close to her as she walked over to Sora, Zoe and Rika, while JoyBacomon took the other rings and walked over to Yolei, Mimi, Airu and Nene.

"Is everything ok here?" JoyBacomon asked as he approached the trio, where they had gathered to compare some of the items they had found.

"We think so, but we're just not completely sure if Kari will settle with what we find." Yolei said in reply, understanding Kari's desire to see Davis happy, for she too admitted that with the years gone past, Davis was more mature and pleasant when compared to his rash and sometimes careless self.

"I still think we can give him Kari as a gift." Airu joked, giggling perversely as she teased. "And if she doesn't agree, maybe we could take one of her bras and give it to Davis. Give him Kari one piece at a time."

"Oh, stop that!" Mimi scolded, before gaining a dreamy look as she said. "I still think we should convince her to tell him how she feels, it would be like a scene from a Christmas romance movie!"

"If I might cut in..." JoyBacomon began to say, getting the attention of the four girls.

"Maybe these will help you give Davis a wonderful Christmas." He suggested, holding his cardboard hands out in a cupped formation, where the girls saw the box Digimon holding four rings within.

Confused by the items, Nene said. "I don't really think Davis will like these."

"You misunderstand." JoyBacomon said, taking Nene's hand and sliding the ring on her finger, causing her eyes to dull, while keeping Mimi, Yolei and Airu distracted as he told them. "To get the perfect present, you have to have the true mind of Christmas, and these rings will help achieve that. Just slip one on and you'll know exactly what to give Davis."

Before the other three girls could ask what he meant, JoyBacomon had slipped the remaining rings onto their fingers, causing their eyes to glaze over and blissful smiles to grace their faces, before he turned and saw Kari walking over with Sora, Zoe and Rika, both having the same black smiles on their faces as the last two rings had been set on their fingers.

And with all the girls under the spell of the rings', taking Yolei and Airu's hands into his own, with Mimi and Nene mindlessly following the box Digimon, they regrouped with Kari, Sora and Rika, where JoyBacomon said cheerfully. "Alright, girls, it's time you knew there is more to gifts than material possessions, so if you can please follow me into the back, I will be more than happy to educate you in this endeavour."

"Yes... we must be educated..." The entranced girls replied as they then followed JoyBacomon into the back of the shop, where he closed the door to the back storage room behind him, ensuring it was locked, and then faced the girls, where he began to speak.

"Now, you all want to give Davis the best gift possible, but you need to realize that the best gift you can give him is yourselves." JoyBacomon said, before telling the entranced heroines. "You all want to serve and please him, to show him how much you appreciate him by doing as he asks, to obey his every command and be by his side at all times whenever he desires any of your services."

"Yes... give ourselves to Davis... serve... please him... show how much we appreciate him... obey him..." The eight girls mindlessly replied as their smiles grew, with Kari's feelings for Davis multiplying, while the other girls minds now saw Davis as their one and only.

"Cherish him as he cherishes each of you and do whatever you can to make Davis happy." JoyBacomon then said, his attention drawn to Kari as he circled her and added. "Examine the devotion of your friend here. Feel what she feels for Davis, only let out that feeling. Let out all your love and let it consume you."

"Yes..." Sora, Rika, Mimi, Zoe, Yolei, Airu and Nene replied with dreamy smiles, their entranced minds seeing Davis as the perfect one for them as images of being with Davis filled their minds, rewriting them even more as the girls fell for Davis.

Believing he had set the girls in the right state of mind for the upcoming events JoyBacomon once again removed his Christmas cap, opening his boxed head and withdrew eight wrapped boxes, each roughly the same size as the other, where they nearly towered over his tiny frame, before distributing and handing the presents to each of the girls, who held them in their hands as they awaited the next of JoyBacomon's commands, their minds only thinking of further embracing the spirit of Christmas and of embracing the Digidestined of Miracles.

"Now, go to Davis' home and get ready to give him the best Christmas present he's ever gotten." JoyBacomon said with a joy in his voice, causing the girls to all nod in unison, before Kari said with a distant smile. "Yes... this will be perfect... I know Davis will love it..."

The girls then headed out of the back and out of the shop, with JoyBacomon continuing to give off a cheerful vibe, had he had a mouth, it'd be holding a joyous smile, certain that Davis would enjoy his present greatly.

-Sometime later-

Returning back from the mall, having done some shopping himself, Davis gave a sigh as he set the various boxes he'd been carrying under the Christmas tree his family had set in the living room.

Though it wasn't as majestic as the one JoyBacomon had made, Davis gave a smile as he remembered all the effort he, Veemon, Jun and his parents had put within decorating it, where he was unable to hold back a small grin at the ornament Veemon had decorated, drawing his face on one of the blue ornaments, which wasn't the best self portrait, but his heart was clearly shown.

"Now lets see..." Davis began to say as he looked through the presents he got as he began looking at the gifts he got, which happened to be for the very girls who were all out shopping for him.

"For Sora, a new tennis racket." He said, setting the tennis racket beside the tree, where it rested against the wall, tied with an orange bow.

"Rika, some rare Digimon Cards." Davis went on, looking at the various collection he had obtained, before setting them under the tree, keeping them together with a blue coloured ribbon. "They were hard to find, but I bet she'll pack a punch with them."

"Mimi, a dress I heard her once raving about." Davis said as he withdrew a beautiful light green gown that had a pink floral pattern along the left side and ran down the garment, which he carefully folded, placed in a pink box and tied it with a green ribbon, making sure to keep note on who would receive what, where he wrote on the small tag hanging from the ribbon.

To: Mimi

Your friend, Davis.

Finished with Mimi's gift, Davis drew out a basket covered in transparent purple gift wrapping, which he set down, gave a pleased smile and thought aloud. "Zoe, a girl like you would love a day of beauty, so these lotions, soaps and moisturizers will do the trick. But someone as great as you doesn't need to pretty herself up too much. I hope she likes anyways."

"Yolei, you were a tough cookie, but I think I got what I need to make your Christmas." Davis said, withdrawing what looked like a checkbook, but flipping through it, there were various tasks set on each page, including: Work at convenience store, Pay for one meal and Yolei's choice, allowing the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to choose what she could have Davis do for her.

He knew that card was a gamble, but he hoped their past was long buried and she would not abuse such a power over him.

"Airu, I know how much you love everything cute, so this plush Cutemon will probably make you squeal." Davis laughed, setting the Cutemon toy beside Yolei's coupon booklet, before retrieving Nene's gift, which consisted of a pair of sparkling red strapped high heeled shoes, where they would display her feet elegantly and made Davis think as he began to wrap them up in a small white box. "For Nene, some new shoes. I think she'll look great in these at her next concert."

"And lastly..." Davis then said, tying up Nene's gift with a yellow ribbon and leaving a small note for the idol to know that within was her gift, before turning to the last item, where he withdrew a small rectangular casing from his jacket, opening it to gaze upon the pair of earrings shaped like the Crest of Light within.

"Kari's present." Davis said, giving a small pleased sigh as he thought. 'An angel as beautiful as her deserves only the finest things in life.'

'That includes the perfect boyfriend...' The maroon haired Digidestined added with a less cheerful mood as he closed the casing and set a pink bow atop Kari's gift, believing that his antics in the past had cost him any chance for a relationship with the Digidestined of Light, while also certain that with the way many had talked about her and TK, then it would only be a matter of time before they would be dating.

With all of his gifts set around his Christmas tree, looking at the other items he had obtained for his friends, Davis felt a small pang in his chest, feeling a little lonely, for the Digimon were celebrating Christmas back in the Digital World, his parents were celebrating the holidays with some old friends from their highschool days and knew that it wouldn't be the kind of thing their children would enjoy.

Even Jun was spending her time during the holidays away from home, for his actions in setting her and Matt worked far better than anticipated.

After managing to get Matt to the Digital World, asking for his help and sending him to a remote location, the Digidestined of Friendship was stunned when he was confronted by Jun.

But after she explained herself, making sure that Matt didn't blame Davis for what he did, the pair got to talking, learning that Matt and Sora had broken up a few months back, believing they were better as friends more than anything, leading to Jun giving Matt an empathetic shoulder to rest on, where the blond saw a whole new side to the older Motomiya, not only seeing her acting more calm and mature, but he had to admit she was kind of cute.

And with one thing leading to another, Matt and Jun soon began to date, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, surprising the Digidestined greatly, with most of the Digidestined Digimon believing Jun had either schemed, blackmailed or even brainwashed Matt into dating her.

However, like Matt, after seeing Jun showing her less obsessive side, the Digidestined could see Jun had changed and could see what drew Matt to her.

Returning his focus on the emptiness of his apartment, Davis withdrew his D-Terminal, where he was thinking of sending a message to his friends to see if any of them would want to spend some time with him, to cheer him up from his loneliness.

But setting the device on the table, curiousness caught Davis' attention when he heard giggling coming from down the hall and in his bedroom.

"What...?" Davis let out in confusion, seeing the light on in his room through the slightly opened door, which confused him as he knew no one was supposed to be home and he turned it off before he left, causing him to stand up and walk towards his room, opening the door, where his eyes bulged at the sight that greeted him, for lying out across his bed were the seductive forms of Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Rika, Zoe, Nene and Airu.

Not only was Davis left in awe at the sight of the eight girls, seeing Kari and Yolei sitting near the front of his bed, Rika and Sora lying themselves on their stomachs, while Mimi, Zoe, Nene and Airu were standing around his bed, all posing in various positions to show off their bodies, but seeing all eight of the girls dressed in skimpy red bras and panties, with red ribbons around their necks and Christmas hats resting atop their heads

"Welcome home, Davis." The girls said in unison with enticing smiles, while Davis stood there, his eyes wide, cheeks red, and a stupor look on his face as he tried to process what he was looking at.

"We hope you've been having a good Christmas." Kari then said, looking at the maroon haired Digidestined with a continued devoted smile, before the brunette brought up her right hand, holding it over her head and showing she was holding a small plant.

"Do you know what this is, Davis?" Kari asked, before quickly answering. "Mistletoe."

"That means you have to kiss her." Nene said with a matching smile and sweet tone, continuing to leave Davis astounded at what was occuring before him.

"After that, you can unwrap your presents." Rika then added with a seductive purr, running her fingers along one of the thin red strings that held her bra together, as though ready to undo it the moment Davis asked her to.

Still in a state of shock, but managing to process what was happening, Davis questioned. "What are you all doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Am I dreaming?"

The girls all let out giggles at his questions, finding his confused look cute, before Kari stood up and walked over to Davis, causing him to blush even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her near naked form as close as she could to him as she looked at him with a loving smile, looking at him with absolute devotion, as if he was her reason for life.

"Oh, Davis, you can be so silly. You're not dreaming. We just realized that after all you've done for us, the best gift we could give you is ourselves. We love you Davis, and we want to be yours', in anyway you desire. Girlfriends, sex slaves, whatever you want of us, we will do, so long as you are happy, we will love you." The Digidestined of Light said with a lustful smile, shocking Davis as to what he was hearing, before Kari leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, one he slowly returned as he placed his hands on her hips, feeling his hormones getting the better of him.

And as Davis continued to relax, enjoying the feel of Kari's lips against his, while his hands felt her soft skin against them, the Digidestined of Miracles gave off a small groan as he felt pressure on his sides, causing him to break his kiss with Kari and saw Sora and Yolei on his sides, pressing their near naked forms against him as they began to kiss around his neck and rub at his body.

"Yolei, Sora, you have to stop..." Davis tried to say, but found the girls not listening to him, where they continued to rub their hands all over his body, seemingly finding themselves drawn to the feel of Davis' body as they tried to lift his shirt.

"Sora, I know you are single, but I'm sure if you gave Tai a chance, you'd be very happy." Davis tried to rationalize, certain that the orange haired girl had feelings for the Digidestined of Courage, believing that with all the years they spent together before he came along, they would already be comfortable enough around each other.

"And Yolei. I admit I think you are as amazing as you are smart, but what about Ken? I can't cheat on my best bud with his girl." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said as he looked at Yolei, trying not to stare down her bra and betray the very definition of the second Crest he was presented with.

"Tai's not you, you hot, sexy stud." Sora said, tracing her fingers along Davis' chest. "Tai had his chance, but now I want you."

"And I now realize that while Ken is a good boyfriend, I just know you'll make a great lover." Yolei added as she copied Sora's actions, her fingers running along Davis' covered body, but smiled as she could still feel his muscular frame through the fabric.

"Just think of this as my way of apologizing, my way of showing you my love." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then added, catching Davis off guard as she forced her lips against his in a deep and longing kiss, where Davis tried to break from Yolei's actions, but found Kari had set her hand on the back of his head, keeping his lips pressed with the purple haired girl's.

"Just relax, Davis. Just enjoy the moment." Kari said with a purr as she leaned in and began to kiss around Davis' neck, before Rika and Mimi moved closer to the group, wanting to kiss and feel their lover as well.

"Easy there, girls. There's plenty of Davis for all of us." Sora commented, keeping Rika and the others back.

"But why don't you help our man get in the mood and take off those annoying pants?" Kari, eyeing Davis' crotch and seeing the bulge forming within, causing the lustful looks on all the girls' faces to grow slightly, licking their lips as they thought about unwrapping their 'present'.

With Davis still occupied, Sora taking her turn as she moved in and turned his kiss with Yolei into a passionate three-way one, Rika and Zoe circled around Davis, moving to his sides, grabbing the ends of his pants and pulling them down, where Zoe giggled and commented. "Looks like somebody is continuing to celebrate the spirit of Christmas."

Curious to what she meant, all but Sora looked down and looked with a cute smile to see Davis was wearing red and white striped boxers, where Rika grabbed at the thin line at the hem, unthreading Davis' underwear as she said. "And now to see what us good girls got for Christmas."

Loosening the elasticity of his boxers, Davis blushed deeply as he felt his underwear slide down his legs, allowing the girls that were all circling him to take in the sight of his erect member, leaving Kari and the others looking on with desiring expressions.

"Oh, Davis, you shouldn't have." Airu purred, licking her lips as she gazed as his member, looking forward to feeling it inside of her, to be able to play with the nine-inches of cock that hung between Davis' legs.

"St... stop...!" Davis managed to say as he tried to break out of Kari, Yolei and Sora's embrace, only to trip over his pants and fell back, landing on his bed, where his cock pointed upward, the sight leaving the girls further aroused and for Kari to act fast as she jumped onto the bed and on top of Davis, seeing he was still conflicted and pressed her hands gently against his chest, keeping him pinned down.

"Davis, it's ok, we all want this. We all agreed that we love you and want to be with you, so please, relax, and get ready for the best Christmas of your life." Kari said with a seductive glint in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed Davis once again, feeling his resolve to fight this getting weaker and weaker.

And as Kari continued to kiss him, Rika kept the Motomiya in a more aroused mood as she got onto the bed herself, crawled her way between Davis' legs, where the Tamer set her right hand around Davis' cock and began to slide it up and down his length, causing him to groan within Kari's mouth, feeling a great pleasure coming across him, while the rest of the girls looked on with growing desire.

"It seems Davis is still unsure of our devotion." Zoe commented, smiling as the blonde then said to the others. "How about we show Davis just how serious we all are?"

Nodding to Zoe's words, Mimi, Nene and Airu watched on as Zoe climbed onto the bed, positioning herself by Kari's left, where the Warrior of Wind set her right hand on Kari's back, tracing it around and to the front of the brunette's chest, where she took hold of the string keeping her bra together, before pulling at the string and relieving Kari of her bra, leaving Davis stunned at having the half naked form of Kari on top of him.

"Do you like what you see?" Zoe asked as she cupped and fondled Kari's breasts for Davis' viewing pleasure, causing the Digidestined of Light to moan erotically at Zoe's fingers running along her breasts.

"I think he does." Rika said as she felt Davis' cock twitching in her hand, embarrassing Davis and hating that he could not control his body's natural reflexes.

"Then how about we finish unwrapping Davis' first gift?" Zoe suggested as she gazed at Davis with a smile, turning to see Nene move beside Rika, slid the string on the right side of Kari's panties and pulled the garment from off of her, leaving Kari naked and on top of Davis.

With the girl he loved now on top of him and naked, Davis gave a frustrated groan, feeling a continued conflict filling him.

While he wanted nothing more than to grab Kari's body, lay her down on his bed and make love to her, Davis continued to resist, certain that there was something altering the mindsets of Kari and the others.

"Kari, everyone, you have to listen to me. I don't know what is going on, but I know something is wrong." Davis said with worry, before questioning. "What happened to you before I got home?"

"Before you arrived, we headed to the Digital World to do some shopping." Mimi said, giving his nose a light tap as she added. "Just for you."

"We spent ages looking for a present for you." Yolei explained, before looking at Kari and adding. "Kari was insistent in finding you the perfect gift."

"Because she loves you so much." Airu added, her words continuing to leave Davis in awe, to know that the girl of his dreams shared his feelings, leaving the maroon haired Digidestined wondering if he could be with Kari.

"And after we came across this shop that was selling these beautiful rings and sexy costumes, we came to realize that what's better than having one amazing girl as your girlfriend and your sex slave is to have all of us serving to you." Mimi then said, lifting her right hand as she looked at the ring on her finger with a fond smile.

Looking at the ring set upon Kari's finger, concern filled Davis, where he pleaded. "Listen to me, you have to take those rings off. They are messing with your heads."

"Oh, Davis..." Kari sighed, smiling sweetly at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship as she told him. "You couldn't be more wrong. These rings are the best thing that ever happened to us. They made us all realize just how amazing you are, how lucky we are to have you in our lives and how much we want to spend our time with you."

"Not to mention they made us feel the same love Kari feels for you." Airu added

"But if you're so insistent on us removing these and showing our love is genuine, then we will obey." Kari said with a continued sweetness and loyalty in her voice, where Davis watched on as Kari sat up, resting herself on his chest as she began to slide the ring off of her finger, leaving Davis wondering how Kari would react when the effects of the brainwashing would wear off, whether she would have no memory of what had happened, had she been aware of her acts and how she would act to lying on top of him completely naked.

However, after Kari had removed the ring off of her finger, she remained smiling at Davis, continuing to look at him with nothing but love, before saying. "See? I told you that I love you."

"That WE love you." Yolei cut in, her words causing Kari to nod in agreement, before returning her focus on Davis, where she gently set his hand out and slid the ring on his finger, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to suddenly panic, trying to shake the ring off and not fall under the same hypnotic influence as Kari had.

But keeping his hand restrained from further movement, Kari slid the ring further down his hand, where the maroon haired boy began to feel lightheaded as he began to fall under the same spell Kari and the others had been exposed to.

"Just relax, Davis." Kari soothed, seeing Davis still resisting as his eyes began to dull. "You will feel very good soon, I promise."

Seeing Davis now relaxing, his eyes completely glazed over from the ring's effect, Kari smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek before whispering into his ear. "You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved."

"I... I do..." Davis said in reply, only for some hesitance to form due to the quick exposure to the ring's spell. "But I... I think..."

"Don't think. Believe me, it's better to just listen to others and do what you are told." Airu cut in as she began to assist Rika and slid a hand along, before saying with a cheerfulness. "Just keep listening to Kari. Listen to the one who loves you so much."

"You want this, Davis. I know that deep within you do. You care for each one of us, and you want us all. You like being in charge and telling us what to do, how to serve you." Kari then said as she placed another kiss on his cheek, stifling a moan as she felt his erect member brush against her wet folds, but remained focused on her task, knowing that it will be worth it in the end.

"Want... this... want you all... being in charge... serving me..." Davis said in reply, feeling his resistance fading, feeling his mind slowly clearing, where Kari looked down at her beloved with a smile, knowing that very soon that Davis would finally accept her and her 'gifts'.

"You have shown so much maturity over the years, mostly to me." Yolei spoke up, moving up so she was sitting beside Davis' head and looked at him with a smile of her own.

"I know we used to fight and argue about everything, but I am willing to forget all that, that is if you accept us as your slaves." The purple haired girl then said, continuing to gaze at Davis with a new level of love, dedication and respect.

"We know you are worried about betraying our friends, but you too deserve love in your life. You deserve to be happy." Sora added with a caring and understanding tone, hoping to help Davis see things their way.

"You are brave, handsome, and just amazing. You deserve to have so many girls at your service." Rika added, her tone of submission as she continued to caress Davis' shaft, looking forward to soon feeling it inside of her as her lover claimed her as his own.

"And even though we know you have a soft spot in your heart for Kari, we are certain that that big heart of yours' has more than enough room for us." Nene declared as she looked upon Davis with the same smile Kari and the other girls now held for him, just before Zoe's smile grew as she looked at the erection Davis was still sporting and purred. "Not to mention something else so big that will make us very happy."

"So what do you say, Davis? Do you accept this, do you accept us to be your girlfriends, your lovers, your slaves, anything you desire?" Mimi asked, before running her hand along Davis' leg, the actions copied by the other girls as they eagerly awaited the Digidestined of Miracles' reply.

Between the girls' submissive words, the stimulation they were giving him, and Kari's sweet whispers as she continued to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear, Davis's mind gave in, causing him to nod his head absentmindedly, which brought a smile to the girls' faces, namely to Kari, who felt her heart warm with joy, knowing she would finally be with the one she loved.

However, while Kari was smiling on the outside, within her mind, the ring's spell over her was starting to fade, where the brunette was starting to regain her old thoughts, leaving doubt within.

'Is this right? Is this what I really want?' Kari thought deep within her head, aware of what was happening outside of her mind, at the position she was in, where she wanted to continue, but not to force Davis or her friends into such actions.

'Of course it is.' Kari then heard herself say, only this Kari's voice was laced with longing. "Davis deserves all the pleasure in the world!'

'But what about the others?' Kari asked, not wanting them to get involved against their wills.

'What about them? You've seen how they acted toward our Davis, they all love him almost as much as you do, they just needed a small push to admit it.' The desiring side of Kari said back.

'But...' Kari started to say, before the more desiring side overpowered her and said. 'No more buts! Other than his hands on yours', of course. Now go, take your man already!'

Feeling her more desiring side take over, Kari focused back on the Digidestined beneath her, the dazed expression on his face leaving Kari smiling as she knew what she had to do, where the brunette then slowly moved herself down, moaning a little as she could feel her pussy rubbing around Davis' manhood, filling Kari with a great rush of pleasure.

And noticing Kari's obvious excitement to have Davis inside of her, Rika and Airu took their hands off of Davis' cock, looked at the brunette and nodded.

"Allow us to help you with your first time with our Davis." Rika offered in a sincere voice as she once again grabbed Davis' member, only Kari moaned as she felt Airu's hands roam across her body, setting upon her hips and moaning further as she felt Rika lining her folds up with the tip of Davis' member.

Kari then continued to moan as she lowered herself onto her lover's cock, feeling it stretching her folds and filling her with pleasure, moving her hands and placing them on Davis' chest as she looked him in the eyes.

"Feels good, doesn't it, my sweet Davis...?" Kari asked, staying in place as to allow her body to get used to the pleasurable feeling of having Davis finally inside of her, and for his reply.

"Yes... It feel so good..." Davis replied through his entranced state, before saying with some longing in his voice. "I... I want you, Kari... I want you so much..."

Hearing Davis' reply, Kari grinned, before looking at Zoe, who nodded and slid the ring off of his finger and placed it back on Kari's, where the Digidestined of Light gave a pleasant sigh, feeling all her love for Davis coming back to her, removing any final traces of doubt in her head.

And seeing Davis still looking at her, seeing through his hazy eyes that he wanted her, Kari was more than happy to oblige as she gently set her hands back on Davis' chest, supporting her as she began to move her body up and down his member, moaning at the pleasure that filled her entire being.

"Davis... Davis, you will listen to me very carefully... and take what I say as truth..." Kari said through her moans, feeling more and more pleasure as she sunk her hips lower on Davis' being, his member going deep inside of her. "After I kiss you, you will give in and accept our gift..."

"Merry Christmas, Davis Motomiya..." Kari then declared as she then relaxed her body, moved down and claimed Davis' lips in a loving kiss, where she broke the kiss and nodded to the other girls, who nodded back as they moved off of the bed, allowing Kari, as Davis' first 'unwrapped gift' to have the first go.

Allowing her desires for Davis to once again come into the forefront, Kari kept her hands on Davis' chest, moaning as she began to ride his cock, moaning in great joy as she moved up and down, feeling Davis' member not only filling her tight pussy, but it continued to hit all the right spots inside of her, only heightening her pleasure.

'Oh, Davis is so good... so perfect... It's even better than I ever imagined...' Kari thought to herself, closing her eyes as she recalled several of the sexual fantasies she had involving her and Davis, but found they were nothing in comparison to what feelings now surged through her body.

And the pleasure for Kari only increased, moaning out as she felt a strong hand begin to rub and massage her left breast, thinking it was one of her slave sisters trying to assist in making her first time with Davis as wonderful as it could be, but opening her eyes, Kari couldn't hold back her loving smile to see Davis' hand on her body, where she looked to see there was no longer a haze in his eyes, only desire.

Smiling back at Kari, Davis teased Kari a little as he lightly tugged at her nipple and asked with a more confident voice. "So how am I, my pet...? Do you like this?"

"Yes...! Yes... so good... so perfect... oh, Davis...!" Kari cried out, feeling her lover's other hand now resting on her hip as she continued to ride him, moaning even louder as she felt his move his body up, placing his lips around her right breast as he licked and sucked on it, much to Kari's excitement and delight.

"So hot..." Rika moaned as she and the other girls watched, feeling their bodies heat up more as their lover played with Kari's body, each wanting to be in the brunette's place already.

"Patience, Rika. We'll all get a turn." Sora stated, licking her lips as she thought lustfully. 'And if his stamina and performance is anything like what we've seen during his soccer championships, we'll all be in for a great treat.'

Kari continued to ride Davis' cock for the next hour, feeling nothing but bliss as her lover played with her body, pulling himself up and into a sitting position, resting Kari in his lap as he continued thrusting his cock in and out of her, while keeping his brunette haired slave happy as he kissed and licked around her neck and collarbone as his hands explored her body, even reaching around and giving her ass cheeks a squeeze, much to Kari's delight.

"Kari, you have an amazing body..." Davis commented as he continued to 'examine' Kari's body, his hands continuing to slide along her smooth skin, sending shivers of pleasure through the Digidestined of Light, before Davis slowed down in his actions, looked deeply into Kari's eyes and told her with absolute honesty, care and devotion. " I love it... I love you... I love you so much..."

Her heart melting and her body heating up, Kari was unable to hold back her smile or control herself as she wrapped her arms around Davis' neck, holding him closer to her as she said back. "And I love you, Davis... I love you more than anything..."

The brunette then gave her lover a passionate kiss, showing her love, one Davis willingly returned, causing Kari to moan loudly in the kiss, feeling Davis' tongue slide into her mouth, dominating her even more, which left the Digidestined of Light just longing for Davis' love, longing for him to keep pleasuring her in the way only he could.

After guiding Kari down and onto her back, the pair continued to make love for another thirty minutes, but feeling their climaxes approaching, both knew that it wouldn't be long until they needed to give in and experience their climaxes.

"Davis... Davis... so close, oh... so close... I can't hold it...!" Kari moaned, feeling her release coming as Davis continued to fill her with pleasure, knowing now, without a doubt, that she loved him and would be his forever.

"Same here, Kari...! I want to keep going, but I know I'll cum soon...!" Davis groaned in reply, feeling his body trembling as his climax drew closer and closer.

After a few more thrusts, Kari couldn't contain herself anymore, crying Davis' name out in pure ecstasy as she threw her head back and had her climax, cumming all over Davis' manhood.

And with Kari's climax, this triggered Davis', where he held Kari close to his body and gave a loud groan as he had his orgasm, his cum released and filling Kari's waiting womb.

Collapsing in her lover's embrace, Kari took a moment as she and Davis both caught their breaths, where the brunette moaned lightly as she felt his member inside of her, still hard, before looking up with a smile as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Davis, you were amazing..." Kari let out with a content sigh, before giving off a small purr-like sound as she felt Davis run his hand along her ass, faintly hearing a small voice in the back of her mind cheering loudly.

'Way to go, Kari. you finally did it!' The voice called happily, before turning more alluring as it added. 'And you loved every second of it, didn't you?'

'I did...' Kari replied to the voice, before moaning as she could feel Davis pulling out her her, causing the brunette to shake her head and look back to see her beloved now on top of her, staring down at her with an ever lustful expression.

Looking down at Kari with some confusion, Davis had to ask. "Kari, are you ok?"

"Sorry, my darling. I was just thinking how wonderful you were." Kari replied, moving up and setting her arms around Davis' side, embracing him lovingly.

"Don't sell yourself short, Kari. You were perfect." Davis told Kari as he set his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his lips in another kiss, one Kari was more than happy to accept and return.

But breaking the kiss quite soon, Kari had something on her mind that she needed to get out, where she looked at Davis with loving eyes and asked. "Davis, how would you feel about being a father?"

The question confused Davis, before some worry came across him, where he asked. "Kari, are you saying you didn't...?"

At his worry, Kari gave a small giggle, before running her hand along Davis' cheek and looking at him with undying love.

"It's ok, my love. I used protection, we all have." She informed, where Davis looked at the other girls, before feeling his hand placed on Kari's stomach, turning his attention back to the Digidestined of Light, who told him with a heartfelt and hopeful voice. "I was just hoping that when you are ready if we could try and have a child."

Knowing there was no accidental impregnation, but seeing that this was something Kari wanted, Davis smiled as he began to gently rub Kari's stomach and said in reply. "Of course. I just know that after you are pregnant, you'll make a wonderful and caring mother."

"And if we have a daughter, she'll be as smart and as beautiful as you." The maroon haired Digidestined added, continuing to warm Kari's heart, which left the other girls all smiling, watching as Davis then moved back down and claimed Kari's lips in another deep kiss.

But after parting from their kiss, a more lustful expression appeared on Kari's face, where she said with a sly smirk. "But enough about us. You still have your other presents to unwrap and play with."

Looking over at the girls, Kari gestured with her index and middle fingers, enticing the others over as she asked. "Now who wants to be next? Who wants to feel the same pleasure I just felt?"

All seven girls began begging and pleading at once, each wanting to be next, before Davis held out a hand, silencing them as they looked at their lover, waiting to hear his reply.

"Rika." Davis called, earning a loud cheer from the redhead, while Davis removed himself off of and out of Kari, allowing the brunette to lay back and watch the events play out, where Davis looked at the Tamer and said. "Why don't you strip out of that hot little outfit and get on all fours for me."

At the command, Rika felt a surge of excitement take her, causing her to give off an enthusiastic nod as she quickly obeyed, discarding her bra and panties, tossing aside the Christmas hat as she got onto the bed, resting her head on her crossed arms as she lifted her butt in the air, presenting herself to Davis, where the red haired Tamer looked over her shoulder, looking at Davis with a longing smile.

"Oh, Davis, please take me! Ravish me!" Rika all but begged, moving her right hand around and giving her ass a playful slap. "I want you so badly, and I know you want this. Come and get me, hotstuff."

Davis smirked at hearing the usually fiery Tamer acting so submissive and full of need, before moving behind her as he placed his hands on her ass cheeks, causing Rika to moan lustfully as she felt his strong hands groping her.

And then Rika let out a surprised yelp as she felt one of his hands slap her rear, causing her to look back at her lover with a lustful expression.

"Did my sexy vixen like that?" Davis asked with a sly grin, slapping Rika's ass a second time as he followed up. "Does Rika secretly like to be spanked?"

"Yes... Yes, your sexy vixen loves it...!" Rika let out, her words surprising Davis, Kari and the others to know that behind her usually distant personality, there was a highly submissive side to the Digimon Queen.

"Please keep going... Keep discipling me so I can be the perfect pet for you...!" The Tamer begged, shaking her ass a little more, wanting to feel Davis' firm hand upon her cheeks again, wanting him to dominate her and use her as his plaything.

Overcoming the surprise herself, from the side, Kari smiled and spoke up.

"Go on, Davis. You heard what Rika wants, so give it to her." The Digidestined of Light said with a small grin, running her right hand up her own body and teasing her breast lightly, feeling her arousal returning at watching Rika's submissiveness.

Nodding to Kari's words, as well as feeling himself getting turned on from Rika's revealed side, Davis complied with the redhead's needs as he brought his right hand up and quickly brought it back down, causing the Nonaka to gasp and moan at the combination of pain, pleasure and submission she felt.

"Wow, seeing Rika like this, especially to Davis is so hot..." Zoe moaned as she and the other girls who were waiting their turn nodded their heads in agreement, feeling even more aroused by the display.

"I never knew Rika could be so submissive. I expected her to be more of the demanding type when it came to sex." Nene confessed.

"But when it's with a lover like Davis, I guess it's to be expected." Mimi said, moaning a little as she crossed her legs a little and admitted. "And it's so sexy to see her like this."

"Maybe after Davis is done with her, we can try and tame her ourselves." Airu joked as images of Davis watching them spanking and using various sex toys to train the naked form of Rika came to her mind.

"That... doesn't sound so bad." Sora replied with a sly smirk as she lightly played with her breasts through her bra, hoping that her turn would come soon.

"I just hope he 'tames' us as well." Yolei then added with lust in her eyes as she watched Davis spank Rika once again, where part of Yolei desired to be placed in a similar position when her time came and she got to make love with Davis.

Meanwhile, Rika was feeling more aroused than she ever felt in her entire life, loving this feeling as Davis spanked her once again, while in her mind images of her in a skimpy fox outfit, crawling on all fours for her lover came to mind, as well as wearing an erotic maid outfit to serve his every desire.

"Does my vixen like this? Does my pet want more?" Davis asked with a smirk as he gave the redhead's ass another spank.

"Yes! Yes, Master, please give your pet more!" Rika cried out, overwhelmed by the pleasure and arousal she was feeling, surprising Davis and the other girls a little at her outburst.

"Yep, she's definitely tamed." Kari then said with a smirk of her own, reaching over and gave Rika's ass a small caressing, where the redhead moaned in lust and desire.

"More... more... Rika wants to be a good pet for Master...!" Rika let out, continuing to lose herself to her desires that she had been hiding within her, continuing to surprise Davis and the others, but looking at her with a more dominant smile, the Digidestined of Miracles was more than happy to comply, where he took his hands away from Rika's ass, before filling her with a rush of excitement as she felt them placed firmly on her hips, continuing to leave Rika a moaning mess as she was certain what was coming for her.

Moving himself behind Rika, his member lightly rubbing against the Tamer's womanhood, from the side, Kari gave an excited smile as she said. "Get ready for the best feeling ever, you sexy vixen, and let your Master show you who's in charge here."

While Davis was a little embarrassed at Kari's high praise, he planned to give it his all, to make Rika feel the same pleasures he and Kari had shared as they had made love, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship slowly slid his cock into Rika's waiting pussy, causing her to give out a loud cry of pleasure as she felt her Master inside of her.

"Master!" Rika immediately cried, her mind and body still a little consumed with lust from the submissive position she was in, before moaning erotically. "Master is so big... Master is making Rika feel so good... Rika wants Master so much...!"

"And I am sure Master will be happy to tend to your needs." Yolei spoke up with a small smirk on her face, before she and the others watched on with their own desires and arousal as Davis began to move his hips back and forth, his member sliding in and out of Rika's pussy, continuing to leave her moaning at the pleasurable feeling.

And as much as Rika was loving it, Davis found he too was losing himself to the moment, continuing to keep his hands firmly on Rika's hips, pushing his cock deeper inside of the red hairer Tamer, groaning at the feelings of pleasure that were filling him.

"Rika, you have a great body... You are wonderful..." Davis groaned as he kept up the pace of his thrusts, while wanting Rika to remain as satisfied as possible, where the maroon haired boy then slid his left hand off of Rika's hip and moved it up to her chest, rubbing his fingers along her breasts, teasing her a little, before groping her left, the actions causing Rika to arch her back against Davis' body.

"Oh, yes, Master...! Master continues to make Rika so happy...!" The redhead cried out in joy, feeling her lover's fingers gently pinch her nipple as his cock continued to fill her, leaving Rika in a state of pure pleasure.

"And Master is very pleased with his pet..." Davis groaned in reply, starting to take a liking to the Master and Slave relationship he and Rika were acting out on, continuing to groan at the tightness of her pussy as it clamped around his manhood, continuing to make love to the Tamer and keep her moaning for her Master.

For the next hour, Davis continued to take Rika from behind, leaving the redhead moaning and crying out for her Master as his cock continued to ram in and out of her, before her moans got even louder as she felt her climax starting to approach.

"Master... Rika's so close... Rika's going to cum...!" Rika let out, shaking her body with each thrust, not wanting this wonderful sensation to end, but she knew it couldn't last forever.

"Me too, Rika... I... I can't hold it...!" Davis groaned out, feeling he too was close to his own release, where the Digidestined of Miracles tried to ensure that the last few minutes for Rika were of nothing but pleasure for her, keeping his hands firmly on her breast and her hip as his cock sunk deep inside of her folds.

But after giving Rika one final spank, Rika was unable to contain her pleasure and had her orgasm, arching her back as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

"Oh, Master!" Rika cried out, her folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock, causing him to let out a groan of his own as he came, filling the redhead with his seed and causing her to sigh as she collapsed onto the bed, where a pleasure drunk smile remained on her face.

"Rika feels so good... Rika loves Master..." Rika moaned as she remained on her stomach, staring vacantly at Kari, who giggled a little at seeing the Tamer in such a submissive and seemingly dazed state.

"Told you it was the best." Kari said with a smirk as she reached over and caressed Rika's cheek, the redhead keeping her smile as she sighed happily, causing Davis to smile at the scene of the two girls acting so sensual toward each other.

But knowing he still had other gifts that were awaiting him, Davis pulled his cock out of Rika, showing the girls that he was ready to go another round, before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed as he faced the rest of the girls.

"Oh, Davis..." Sora purred as she took the chance to be next, slowly walking over to him as she unclipped her bra and loosened her panties, leaving her in just her Christmas hat as she got to her lover.

"You made love to Kari and Rika, but you are still as hard as ever." The Digidestined of Love let out as she took to the bed, finding comfort in Davis' lap and kissed him deeply, moaning a little as she could feel his cock rubbing against her body.

But feeling she was turning him on, it just made Sora long for Davis that much more.

"As much as I wanted to go next... I kind of want to see Davis break Sora like he did Rika." Zoe said in a lustful tone, watching as Davis' hands roamed around Sora's body, breaking the kiss as he began to lick and kiss around her neck and collarbone, working his way down, which caused Sora to give off a lustful moan.

"Sora... I've gotta admit, I always found you to be very sexy... Matt was an idiot for letting you go." Davis admitted between kisses, before running his tongue along her left breast, causing Sora to moan as she arched her back, allowing her lover more access as he licked and kissed her mounds.

"He had his chance... Matt will always be a good friend, but you will always be my hot, sexy lover..." Sora moaned in reply, reaching down, placing her left hand on Davis' chin, lifting his head to meet her lips in a deep and longing kiss.

"And after seeing what you did to Kari and Rika, I think it's time one of use pleases you." Sora said with a continued lust in her voice as she broke her kiss with Davis, before acting true to her words as she began kissing down his body, mentally smiling at each moan Davis gave off, as well as the feel of his body, kissing her way down his chest as she slowly slid out of their embrace, moving herself onto the floor, where she rested on her knees and came face to face with his erect member, licking her lips at the sight and size of it.

Tracing a finger along the tip as she wiped the pre-cum off of the Motomiya's erection, Sora let out with a sexy purr. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself."

"While I enjoy this." She added with lust as she moved her head closer to Davis' manhood, starting off in her display of pleasure, let her tongue out and began to run it along the tip of Davis' dick, causing him to groan a little at the pleasure he was feeling.

"Sora... Oh, man... that feels amazing... don't stop..." Davis groaned out, causing Sora to smirk seductively.

"Don't worry, handsome. I wouldn't dream of it." The Digidestined of Love replied, her tone remaining with a laced lust within as she opened her mouth, moved her head over Davis' manhood and took the tip in her mouth, giving Davis a loving blowjob.

"Show off." Airu said in a small mumble, hoping she could've been the first to give Davis such pleasure and to get on his good side at the start of their new relationship.

Though the blonde was feeling aroused as she watched Sora's head bob up and down Davis' cock, taking her mouth off every now and then to lick his length, before taking it back in her mouth again.

However, as much as Davis was enjoying the pleasure, wanting to return the pleasure he was feeling as his hands slipped around Sora's back and began to move down to her ass, the orange haired girl then backed away.

A little worried, Davis had to ask. "Is everything ok, Sora? I didn't screw up, did I?"

From his question and the cute expression on his face, Sora assured her lover as she gave a sweet smile shook her head.

"You are fine, Davis." Sora replied, running a hand along his erection and added lustfully. "Very fine."

"I just want you to relax while I try something I'm sure you'll love." The orange haired girl then said, leaving Davis both curious and somewhat aroused to what Sora was thinking, before receiving the answer as he watched on as the Digidestined of Love then set her breasts around his penis and looked at him with a desiring smile.

And before Davis could speak or react, Sora began to slide her breasts around his cock, causing the maroon haired boy to groan loudly at the pleasurable sensations that filled him.

Hearing his groaning, but wanting to hear his approval, keeping his cock resting between her mounds, Sora asked with a sexy grin. "And how does this feel?"

"Amazing... Really good..." Davis groaned as he looked at Sora, a similar expression of lust and desire appearing on his face as he let out. "Sora, I have no idea what this is, but I really like it... Keep... keep going..."

"Anything for you, my sexy lover." Sora replied as she focused back on keeping Davis satisfied, pressing her breasts tighter around his cock, sliding them up and down his member, while playfully licking at the tip as it would pop up from between her mounds.

As Sora remained in place, putting all her effort in pleasuring her beloved, the Digidestined of Love gave off faint moans, feeling that as she gave pleasure to Davis, her pussy was getting wetter, for her desires to feel what Kari and Rika had felt were starting to emerge.

And even though she was willing to keep going, continuing to moan at feeling her loins aching for her own pleasure, the Digidestined of Love was left in her own confusion when Davis suddenly stopped her, gently pressing his hand against her shoulder to give some distance between the pair.

"What's wrong, Davis?" Sora asked, before she then said. "I thought you were enjoying that."

"I was..." Davis confessed through his panting, before catching Sora off guard as he slid his arms around her waist and threw her onto the bed, where she was positioned between Kari and Rika, who smirked mischievously at her, before Sora moaned as she felt Davis' hands on her legs, where she looked down to see the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship between her legs and saw him spreading them.

"But I want us to do something we'll both love, something to let you know how much you mean to me." Davis then said, before moving his head forward and began to lick along Sora's slit, rubbing his tongue along her clit, where the Digidestined of Love could only moan loudly.

"Oh, Davis... Oh, yes...!" Sora let out at the pleasure that began to fill her, feeling what Kari and Rika had felt as she then felt Davis spread her legs out further, pushing his head deeper in her crotch and allowing his tongue inside of her pussy.

As Davis remained in place, continuing to lick at Sora's pussy, pushing his tongue around and inside of her, seemingly licking at various spots to give Sora the most pleasure she could experience, another moan escaped her lips as she felt a hand on her breast, looking to see Kari rubbing her chest and looking at her with a smile.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Kari asked, continuing to rub Sora's breast, before her smile turned lustful as she purred seductively. "But just wait until he replaces his tongue with that huge cock of his."

"Sora will not want Master to stop." Rika added, overcoming her sexual exhaustion and was back in the mood, not only desiring Davis but also longed to pleasure her slave sisters.

While Kari and Rika had put their enticing ideas in Sora's head, she felt Davis continue in his actions, unsure if his focus on her had distracted him from Kari and Rika's praises, before the Digidestined of Love felt Davis' hands move down her legs, moving to her pussy, where he removed his face and gently parted her lower lips open, looking at the orange haired girl with desire.

"Sora, I want you." Davis said, pressing the tip of his cock close to her pussy, giving a playful smile as he teased. "But do you want me?"

"I do..." Sora moaned in reply, expecting Davis to take her, to make love to her, but was left whimpering as Kari pressed her right hand on Davis' chest, keeping him back for the time being.

"Then say it like you mean it and beg for it." Kari said, her tone of dominance as she used her left hand to pin down Sora's arm, the actions Rika saw and copied, perceiving Kari as the Alpha female of their group and knew to assist her superior.

In her position, Sora moaned loudly, squirming around against Kari and Rika's hold on her arms, before letting out with a great longing. "Yes! I want you, Davis... I want you more than anything...Please take me and ravish my body!"

"How can I say no to someone as beautiful as you?" Davis then asked in a flattering tone, causing Sora to blush at Davis' caring words, before she then arched her back, feeling Kari and Rika press her arms down as she felt Davis' cock fill her pussy, pushing deep inside of her and filling the orange haired girl with great amounts of pleasure.

"Yes... Yes... oh, Davis! So good... So big... bigger than Matt's... oh, Davis...!" Sora moaned wildly as Davis pushed his cock all the way into her folds, her words causing him to smirk in reply, feeling a big boost in confidence at Sora's statement.

But keeping focused, Davis looked upon the Digidestined of Love with a caring smile, slowing down a little in his thrusts to take in her beauty and speak to her.

"Don't... don't sell yourself short, Sora... your body feels amazing..." Davis groaned, before as he began moving his hips faster, sliding his cock in and out of Sora's tight folds, loving how good Sora's folds felt around his manhood, which gave Sora a confidence boost of her own, leaving her moaning, but planting the mental note to be the best lover she could for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

'Watch out... Kari, you might lose your spot as harem lead...' Sora thought with a mental smirk, thinking of herself as the lead girl in Davis' little harem, before losing herself once more in the feeling of her lover's cock thrusting in and out of her.

As Davis continued to move his body up and down, filling Sora's pussy and her body with nothing but pleasure, looking at each other, Kari and Rika gave a small nod, before looking down at Sora with sweet smiles.

"We told you he was amazing." Kari said as she lessened her restraint on Sora 's arm, slinging one hand off and moving it to the orange haired girl's chest, slowly running her fingers around Sora's right nipple teasingly.

"But even someone as perfect as Master has their limits, so let Kari and Rika make you feel good." Rika spoke up, sliding her body down and over Sora's, before catching the Digidestined of Love by surprise, a great rush of pleasure then filling her as Rika actually took Sora's breast in her mouth, sucking at it, while running her tongue along her nipple.

"Now that's hot!" Mimi moaned lustfully as she and the other remaining girls watched, feeling very aroused and horny at the sight, each wishing that they were in Sora's position.

But Mimi and the others knew they had to wait.

Beneath Davis and between Kari's hand, Rika's mouth and her lover's cock ramming in and out of her pussy, Sora was in ecstasy, moaning wildly at the pleasure she felt, knowing that she would love him forever, she would be by his side and obey anything he desired of her, especially if it meant feeling this pleasure again and again.

The love between the group continued for as long as it could, where Kari and Rika continued to play with Sora's breasts, switching up in their actions as Rika removed her mouth and rubbed her fingers along Sora's nipple, Kari took the breasts close to her face, while Davis set his hands on Sora's sides and continued to ravish her, where the orange haired girl thought she might lose her mind, before feeling she was getting closer to her climax.

However, before Sora could warn Davis, looking at him and seeing the same panting expression upon his face, Sora was cut in, moaning lightly as she felt Kari and Rika stop their actions and rub her body in a more soothing way.

Her hand running softly along her body, Kari said with a continued lustfulness. "Embrace it. Give in to pleasure."

"Just let go and submit to our Master." Rika added with a more submissive tone, where Sora looked at the two with hazy eyes and nodded, allowing the pleasure she was feeling to take her.

"Oh, Davis!" Sora then screamed as she finally came, unable to control herself as she moved Kari and Rika aside and wrapped her arms and her legs tightly around Davis' body, wanting to be as close to her lover as possible as she felt her climax.

"Sora, I... I'm cumming...!" Davis groaned just moments later as he too was unable to hold back his pleasure, continuing to let out his pleasure filled groans as he came, releasing his seed inside of Sora's pussy, leaving the pair panting as Sora collapsed back onto the bed.

As the afterglow of their orgasms faded, both Davis and Sora took a moment to catch their breath, before the maroon haired Digidestined leaned forward and captured Sora's lips in a small but passionate kiss, one she eagerly returned, despite her dazed expression.

Once he broke the kiss, Davis then placed his left hand under Kari's cheek and gave her an equally passionate kiss, one she happily returned, before doing the same for Rika, who purred at her Master's touch.

And after he broke his kiss with Rika, Davis pulled his cock out of Sora, who moaned lightly, still lost in the afterglow of what she considered the best sex of her life.

"Oh, Davis, Kari was right about you..." Sora let out, looking at Davis with a loving smile as she added. "I love you..."

"And I love you, Sora." Davis replied with an honest smile on his face, giving Sora's cheek a small kiss, before looking over at the other five girls, seeing them getting more and more aroused, knowing that they all desired him, a feeling he shared.

"As much as I would love to continue, I still have other 'gifts' to enjoy. But you shouldn't be left out, Sora. Rika, you know what to do." Davis said with a smirk as he backed up and got off of the bed, much to Sora's confusion.

"What do youuuuuuuuu...?!" Sora started to ask, having been staring up at the ceiling with her pleasure drunk smile, before moaning erotically as she felt a tongue licking at her folds, looking down to see the bob of red hair as Rika happily and sensually licked at her pussy, tasting not only Sora's sexual fluids, but her Master's as well, which only encouraged Rika to lick longer and deeper.

Sora was then silenced as Kari leaned in and kissed her passionately, using her hands to rub the orange haired girl's breasts as she made out with her, the entire scene causing Davis to smirk, before he turned and looked at the rest of his girls.

Wondering who would be next as he looked upon the five remaining women, considering if he would make a choice or if they would come to a conclusion of whom would be the next to join Davis in his bed, some surprise filled Davis as she saw Yolei approaching him completely naked.

But he was more surprised to see her not walking but crawling to him, before arriving at the foot of the bed, lowering her head and saying with a highly submissive voice. "Davis, might I have this chance to show you my love?"

Davis was too surprised by Yolei's actions, especially when she began to rub her head against his leg, that he did not notice the other four girls grumbling lightly, having lost their little game of rock, paper, scissors prior, allowing the winner to see make love to Davis after Sora was finished with him.

And while Davis was still in surprise, from her position, breaking her kiss with Sora, Kari grinned, continuing to allow a more dominant side to take her as she spoke up and asked. "What are you waiting for, Yolei? Can't you see our love is waiting for you?"

Nodding to Kari's words, Yolei continued to leave Davis in awe, unable to do anything but watch as the purple haired girl acted to her words and began to lightly kiss around the skin of his stomach, moaning a little at the feel of his muscular body, arousing her more and more, though she remained focused on her task, not only kissing Davis' body, but she began to speak through each kiss.

"Davis, I am sorry." Yolei apologized, kissing Davis body.

"You are a great person." She went on, moving lower and planting a kiss around his waist.

"You are so sexy." She continued, moving down and giving the tip of Davis' dick a small kiss, surprising Davis to see that out of all the women he knew, Yolei would place herself in such a position.

"I will only agree and obey you from now on." Yolei then said, lowering herself further, reaching Davis' feet and kissing them, practically worshipping them.

"Please... Master... discipline me like you did Rika... Punish me for my past transgressions and make me your loyal pet..." Yolei then said between kisses as she continued to kiss his feet, surprising and arousing him greatly.

As Yolei continued to kiss Davis feet, her eyes wandering up to look upon the man she perceived as her lover and superior, she felt some arousal to see Davis' cock twitching, reacting to her submissive words and actions.

"Master, I am making you so hard." Yolei said, moving herself back up, leveling herself with Davis' member, where she continued to look him in the eyes and said. "Please allow me to now show my apology and my obedience."

Opening her mouth and preparing to give her Master a blowjob, Yolei was stopped, causing her to look at her the top of her head, seeing Davis resting his hand on her, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity looked at Davis and asked with worry. "Master, do you not accept my apology?"

Gently taking his hand off of Yolei's head, lowering it before her, as an offering, Davis gave a caring smile as he told the purple haired girl. "There is no need to apologize, we are both to blame. The past is the past, and I could never hold a grudge."

"Who knows? If things were the other way around, I would be kneeling before you and begging you." The maroon haired boy joked with his usual smile, causing Yolei to smile a little herself, while secretly suppressing the image of the naked form of Davis on his knees and licking her pussy.

"Come on." Davis spoke up, keeping his hand out for Yolei to take. "Let me show you that there are no hard feelings between us, only love."

Accepting Davis' hand, seeing it as a true acceptance to his love for her, Yolei was brought to her feet, before moaning as her lover wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss, one she eagerly accepted and returned as she ran her hands along his back, loving the feeling of his muscles against her hands.

But breaking their kiss for air, Yolei's expression changes to a look of pure desire, her hand tracing along Davis' body as she confessed with a lacy purr. "You know I was serious about being your pet, right, Master?"

Smiling back at Yolei's playful attitude, Davis decided to play along, where his smile turned to a grin and he asked back. "Then how about I show my pet just how good I think she is and give her a deserved 'reward'?"

Feeling more and more excited, Yolei nodded to her Master's question, before getting a great thrill as Davis set his arms around her ass, giving her cheeks a squeeze, causing her to moan, finding herself getting aroused at Davis' show of strength, which greatly increased as she felt the Motomiya's lips close to her ear, where he whispered with a sexy and commanding tone. "Go lean against the wall and stick your ass out for me, my little pet."

Davis then smirked, not sure if he'd ever seen Yolei move so fast before, where the purple haired girl placed both hands on the nearest wall, sticking her ass out and shaking it invitingly as she looked back at her Master with a lustful smile.

"Your pet is ready for her Master." Yolei purred as she looked over her right shoulder, looking at Davis with nothing but desire, giving her ass a small shake to further entice Davis over to her.

Smiling at Yolei's antics, Davis walked over, placing himself behind Yolei, causing her to moan as she felt him pressing his body close to her back.

"Before I give you your reward, do you mind if I examine you, my pet?" Davis asked, sliding his right hand down and giving her ass a small rub. "I just want to give you a small 'examination' before we go further."

The question left Yolei continuing to look over her shoulder, smiling and nodding as she was more than happy to comply with her Master's foreplay, purring as his hand continued to rub her ass, before letting out a lustful yelp as he gave it a light spank.

But quickly giving his pet pleasure after the small spank, Davis slid his hand down, rubbing it between Yolei's legs and rubbing it along the outer lips of her pussy.

"My my. It seems my pet is getting quite wet down here." Davis teased, sticking his fingers into Yolei's folds, which caused her to moan at the welcomed intrusion.

"How can I not be when I am with such a perfect and sexy Master like you?" Yolei moaned in reply, feeling Davis' fingers moving around inside of her womanhood, before slowly pulling them out, where the Digidestined of Miracles saw them now covered in Yolei's sexual fluids.

Davis then brought his fingers close to Yolei's face, causing him to smirk as she obediently licked them clean, running her tongue along them and taking his fingers in her mouth as she cleaned them slowly and sensually, wanting to show her Master what she could do if his cock ever filled her willing mouth.

Meanwhile, as Davis occupied Yolei's mouth with his right hand, his left had moved up her tone stomach, feeling her smooth skin beneath it, tickling her a little as he ran his fingers around her belly button, before gently wrapping his fingers around her breast.

Sliding his head closer and resting it on the crook of her neck, Davis whispered. "Now just relax, my pet while I 'examine' your breasts."

Yolei moaned and nodded her head as her Master took his fingers out of her mouth, sighing and gasping as he placed his right hand on her other breast, feeling his strong hands now groping and massaging her breasts, his lips on her neck, while his cock was so close to her eager pussy.

Desiring Davis, but remaining true to her submission, Yolei then asked with curiosity and excitement. "So.. how is my examination going, Master...?"

Taking his hands off of her breasts and moving his head back, Yolei turned her head again, where she saw Davis smiling at her.

"You are perfecto." The Digidestined of Miracles informed, his use of Yolei's familiar word flattering her and leaving the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity very pleased with herself.

And Yolei then felt her lust spike as she felt her Master's hands being placed on her hips, while feeling his cock brush against her folds, filling her with excitement, knowing what was coming next, where the purple haired Digidestined then moaned in pure joy, feeling Davis' cock fill her vagina.

"Oh, yes, Master... Yes...Take me, fuck your pet... ravish my body with your huge cock... Oh, Master...!" Yolei let out at the sudden pleasure that filled her, moaning with excitement and lust as she felt Davis build up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her pussy, leaving all but the tip of his member inside of her with each of his movements.

"Yolei, I've got to admit... I've fantasized about this before... but this feels so good..." Davis groaned out, having a few times in the past wondered about sex with the purple haired girl, often with Kari joining them.

"Really...?" Yolei let out with some surprise at her Master's confession, finding it flattering that he considered her sexy enough to be involved in his sexual fantasies, before admitting through her moans. "Master, I've also dreamt of you as well... I've even have had a few sex dreams involving you..."

"And some of Kari..." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity added, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure she was feeling from Davis' cock inside of her, where she let her mind slip and told the others. "We are in the Digital World... just the three of us... We are lost and it is growing dark... As we rest by a campfire, you take off your shirt and put it around me as comfort before we allow the mood to take us as we kiss... And before I know what is happening, Kari is behind me... completely naked, pressing her body against mine while you begin to strip, and then... you know...?"

"Now that sounds like a fun idea..." Davis said with a groan, feeling Yolei's pussy tighten around his member, as if reacting to her fantasy, where Davis then looked over at Kari, whose hand was still playing with Sora's breast as Rika licked the orange haired girl out, before the maroon haired Digidestined asked his brunette lover. "Don't you think, Kari?"

"A very fun idea." Kari replied with a sly smirk, trying to think in her mind of ways for Yolei's little fantasy to happen in the future, giving a small giggle as she imagined the image of her and Davis leading the blindfolded form of Yolei into the forested area of the Digital World and seeing where that would carry on.

For the next hour, Davis continued to take Yolei from behind, the purple haired girl moaning and praising her Master as much as possible, loving the pleasure she was receiving and wanting it to last forever.

"Master, you are wonderful... I just love it...!" Yolei moaned, keeping her hands pressed against the wall as she let out. "Please... don't stop... Please keep making love to me...!"

"Settle down there, girl..." Sora moaned, breaking from Kari's lips to speak.

"There's more than enough of Davis for all of us..." The orange haired girl managed to say, still finding Rika's tongue somewhat distracting, before she was silenced again as Kari set herself on Sora's chest and pushed the Digidestined of Love's head into her pussy, causing Sora to quickly act and lick at Kari's glistening folds.

"Less talking... more licking..." Kari practically ordered, looking over her shoulder and smiling lustfully at her beloved as he continued to thrust in and out of Yolei's womanhood, blowing her love a kiss, before allowing the pleasure of Sora's tongue to take her.

As Kari remained in position, resting on Sora's chest and feeling the Digidestined of Love showing her love to her, pushing her tongue back inside of Kari's pussy, the brunette continued to enjoy the sight of Davis and Yolei making love, not only smiling at the erotic sight between them, but also at how the feelings between Yolei and Davis were shared.

'I'm glad to see you getting along so well and I know that from now on, it'll continue to be this way.' Kari thought, imagining her and the other girls continuing to serve their beloved, knowing that belonging to Davis would be the best for them all.

With Davis and Yolei, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity continued moaning erotically, feeling Davis' thrusts getting harder as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her, giving her pleasure she had never imagined.

While she had been dating Ken, Yolei was too shy to ever go any further than allowing Ken to cop a feel as they made out, but with Davis, it was different, it was wonderful.

But also like Davis, Yolei could feel that the pleasure she was receiving was becoming too much for her to handle, feeling she was getting close to her release, where Yolei looked over her shoulder again and at Davis, through her moaning, she managed to speak, to warn him on her need for release.

"Master... Master, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm close... I'm so close...!" The purple haired girl let out, wondering how Davis would react to her words, where she was pleasantly delighted as she felt Davis slide his hands up and onto her breasts, rubbing them softly as he pressed himself against her back, allowing her to see his smile and the caring expression on his face.

"Just enjoy yourself, Yolei... I only want you to feel good..." Davis said in reply, leaving Yolei blushing deeply at the continued love Davis was showing toward her, causing her to think. 'Davis, you are so sweet. Why didn't I see this side of you back in high school?'

Lasting for a few more minutes, Davis placed his lips to Yolei's in a loving kiss, keeping his lips upon hers' until the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity felt her release, causing Yolei to lightly push Davis' head back with her own, arch her head as she cried loudly as she came.

"Oh, Master!" Yolei cried out as she climaxed, her folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she came, loving the feeling and knowing that Davis was indeed her love and Master.

Allowing Yolei to catch her breath, Davis leaned in and kissed the back of her neck, causing the purple haired girl to sigh, even when her Master pulled his cock out of her.

She then felt him turn her around as he gave her a soft kiss, one Yolei willingly returned, despite her dazed state, where he then leaned in and whispered into her ear, causing Yolei to smirk a little.

"Yes, Master." Yolei replied, no longer playing around, but now seeing Davis as her owner, where she began to walk towards the bed, moaning a little as her owner gave her ass a little spank as she walked past him.

Once at the bed, Yolei moved onto it, pulling Kari into a passionate kiss as Sora continued to lick her out, actions Rika mimicked on the orange haired girl, who already came once from the redhead's actions.

"Our Master told me to keep you company while he tends to Zoe, Mimi, Nene and Airu's needs." Yolei informed as she broke the kiss, her hand rubbing Kari's breast softly as she asked with a mischievous grin. "If that's ok with you, Mistress Kari?"

Smiling from Yolei, not only at her completely obedient to their beloved's orders, but also at the title bestowed upon her, Kari gave a grin back and nodded.

"Alright, Yolei, you can start by pleasing Rika." Kari said in reply, drawing her attention to the redhead still face deep in Sora's pussy, continuing to show her own devotion, before stopping when she felt Kari's hand rub her back softly, causing Rika to remove her face from Sora's womanhood and look at the girls.

"Rika, you have done such a good job with Sora." Kari said with a sweet smile, her praise like music to Rika's ears.

"And since you were such a good girl, Yolei will now reward you." The Digidestined went on, where her sweet smile turned lustful, before commanding. "Lie on your back, spread your legs out and enjoy."

"Yes, Mistress." Rika replied with a submissiveness in her voice, having overheard Yolei address Kari by such a title and felt it fitting of her to do the same, the red haired Tamer then lay beside Sora, set her hands on her legs and spread them out, allowing Yolei access to Rika's pussy, seeing that the time she spent satisfying Sora and her Mistress had gotten her quite excited.

But now it was Rika's turn to enjoy herself, moaning as she felt Yolei set her hands on her legs, set her head between them, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity began to lick, causing Rika to moan and cry out from the pleasure filling her.

Knowing Yolei would be in good hands with Kari and the others, Davis looked upon the longing forms of Mimi, Zoe, Nene and Airu, seeing each girl looking at him with a deeper longing, while posing, trying to look as sexy for their beloved as they could.

"Since the bed is kind of crowded, shall we continue this in the living room?" Davis asked the four, who nodded their heads eagerly, quickly stripping out of their outfits, save their Christmas hats, before Mimi and Zoe quickly rushed up to Davis, each wrapping their bodies around the sides of his chest.

"Lead the way, sexy." Mimi said with an enticing smile, running her fingers along Davis' chest, the actions Zoe copied as she rested her head on the crook of Davis' shoulder as the group began to exit the room.

But looking back, wanting to make sure Kari and the others didn't feel excluded or treated differently, Davis asked Kari. "Kari, are you fine with me leaving?"

"It's alright, Davis. We know you aren't going too far." Kari replied with a caring smile, feeling warmth fill her heart from her beloved's continued display of care and affection for her and her slave sisters.

"Besides..." Kari then let out as she gave off a sexy grin.

"This allows us a little more room to play." The Digidestined of Light said with a purr, before turning her body around, keeping her pussy hovering over Sora's head, while positioning herself so she was on all fours and had a clear view of the orange haired Digidestined's womanhood, where Kari then knelt her head down and began licking.

As much as Davis was enjoying the sight, feeling his cock twitching at seeing the girl he loved pleasuring a woman he considered quite sexy, feeling Mimi and Zoe's hands running along his body, feeling Zoe getting a little feisty as she moved her hand lower and closer to his member, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship knew he couldn't stand around and watch his girl continue to lick Sora's pussy, not when he had other gifts that needed his attention, where he then turned and escorted Mimi and Zoe to the living room, where Airu and Nene eagerly followed, hoping that their turn was next.

Moving to the living room, where he took a seat on the couch, Davis looked on as the four girls slid away from him, moving to the front of the couch and posed, each eager for their turn for Davis to take them.

As sexy as it was challenging to choose, after looking upon Zoe, seeing the blonde with her hands on her breasts, caressing them lightly as she blew him a kiss, Davis made his decision.

"Zoe, come here. I want you to be the next gift I 'enjoy'." He said with a smile, gesturing with his fingers for Zoe to join him, which left the blonde eager and excited.

Nodding her head as she licked her lips, Zoe made her way over to him, swaying her hips with each step, sitting in Davis' lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, moaning as she felt his hands roaming her body, moving down her back and caressing her ass cheeks.

After making out for a few minutes, Zoe broke the kiss, purring as she felt Davis place his hands on her hips and turn her around, with the Warrior of Wind feeling his muscular chest against her back, while feeling his member brush against her folds.

"Somebody's eager to enjoy their latest gift..." Zoe let out, feeling herself getting more and more aroused at the feel of Davis' body so close against hers'.

"What can I say, you have such a sexy body, I didn't want to wait." Davis replied slyly into her ear, causing Zoe to blush at Davis flirting with her, happy to see he was more open and willing to pleasure her and the others when compared to his reluctant behaviour when he was first greeted by the girls.

But as turned on as she was at Davis seemingly more in the mood, the Warrior of Wind was ecstatic as she felt Davis then set his right hand upon her hip, before lowering her onto his waiting cock, the actions and the great feelings of pleasure that came with it causing Zoe to moan loudly as his member stretched her folds and filled her with pleasure.

"Davis... oh, Davis... I can see why Kari and the others wanted you so badly...! Oh, yes... Yes...!" Zoe moaned as she began to raise and lower her body on his cock, before feeling even more pleasure as both of Davis' hands moved up and began to grope her breasts, adding to the excitement filling her body.

"Zoe, you... you have such an amazing body..." Davis groaned as he continued to thrust in and out of the blonde, adding with sincerity. "You are smart... funny... and wonderful... I'm glad Kari helped me see just how great you are..."

"And you are l'amante perfetto..." Zoe moaned in reply.

Certain it was a compliment, but curious, Davis had to ask. "And what does that mean?"

"It means the perfect lover..." Zoe said happily, her words not only causing Davis to smile, trying to keep true to Zoe's bestowed title, but Mimi, Nene and Airu had to agree with the blonde, telling from the blissful expression on Zoe's face that Davis was living up to those expectations.

Continuing to moan, Zoe reached around with her right hand, placing it on the back of Davis' head as she turned and pulled him into a heated kiss, one Davis not only returned, but dominated as he slid his tongue into Zoe's eager mouth.

But after the kiss and seeing the animalistic lust in Zoe's eyes, while feeling herself growing hotter and hotter, Zoe smirked as she asked. "Remember... how we told you and the others... that I was the only one out of our group... to control her Beast Spirit the first time she used it?"

"What about it...?" Davis asked, curious to what was playing in Zoe's mind as he continued to play with her body.

"That's only part true..." Zoe moaned, moving her hips quicker as she impaled herself on Davis cock, before the blond smirked and confessed. "I was able to focus on fighting Ranamon... but as Zephyrmon... I'm usually almost overwhelmed with the desire to mate... and the past few times I've been in her form... and you've been near... it's taken all I've got to not drag you off somewhere, tear your clothes off and just ravish you..."

From Zoe's confession, Davis gave a devious smile as a few ideas came to his head as he then said. "Later on, we'll need to try out those ideas with both of your Digimon forms..."

"I... I'd love that..." Zoe moaned in reply, her imagination providing her with images of her as Kazemon stripped naked, save her visor, while Davis had a firm hold on her wrists as he took her from behind, before imagining herself as Zephyrmon, completely naked as she had her body pressed against his, moaning as Davis' hands roamed her body and massaged her breasts, his cock filled her pussy, leaving the blonde very horny, feeling almost as hot as when her Zephyrmon form would go into heat.

Zoe continued to ride her lover for the next hour, her training as a Legendary Warrior providing her with plenty of stamina as she was left moaning at the pleasure coursing through her, feeling Davis' hands massage her breasts and pinch her nipples, knowing that the Digidestined of Miracles was giving it his all, giving her the same love and pleasure he had provided to Kari and the others.

And though Zoe was in bliss, pleasure filling her each time she slid up and down Davis' penis, the blonde could feel that she was coming closer to her orgasm, where she wanted the moment to last, but knew that eventually her body would give in.

"Davis... Davis I... I can't hold it... I...!" Zoe moaned, especially as she felt her lover's lips kissing around her neck and collarbone, causing her to moan loudly.

And though Davis continued to kiss her body, looking into his eyes and seeing the continued love and understanding for her, Zoe allowed herself to give into her pleasure, arching her back atop her beloved as she came.

"Davis!" The blonde Warrior of Wind then cried out, arching her back as she came, her fold clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she felt her climax, before leaning back into her lover's embrace, panting lightly as a pleased smile came across her face.

"Oh, Davis... Kari and the others weren't joking... you are amazing... I'm so happy to be yours'..." Zoe purred contently, reaching around and giving Davis another passionate kiss, one he happily returned, caressing the blonde's body as he did so.

"I feel the same way." Davis replied with a loving smile, before pecking Zoe's cheek and setting his arms around the blonde, giving her a continued warmth as she rested on his body.

Allowing Zoe a few more minutes to just relax in his embrace, both knew that after watching them in their lovemaking that Mimi, Nene and Airu would be further aroused, where the pair looked over, unable to hide their smiles as Mimi approached them on all fours, her eyes hazy with lust as she licked her lips, wanting the pleasure Davis would give her.

"Want Davis... Need Davis... Want his cock..." Mimi let out with an obvious longing and lust, causing Zoe to turn her head and gave Davis a quick but loving kiss.

"You heard the girl, so why not give it to her?" Zoe asked/teased/purred/commented, causing Davis to grin as he lifted the blonde off of his cock, an action that caused Zoe to moan a little, before setting her down on the side of the couch, where the Digidestined of Miracles then looked at Mimi with a smirk.

However, before he could say anything, the lust crazed Digidestined of Sincerity quickly took his cock in her mouth, running her tongue along its length as she began to bob her head up and down, causing Davis to groan loudly.

"Wow, Mimi can get a little crazy when she doesn't get what she wants." Zoe commented, watching on as the pink haired girl continued to push her head back and forth, not only taking as much of Davis' cock in her mouth as possible, but she added to his pleasure as she slid her left hand around and along his balls, the actions leaving Davis groaning loudly and barely able to respond.

Watching from behind Mimi, both Airu and Nene swayed in place, their eyes glazed over in lust as they rubbed their own legs together, both aroused to the point that they could barely think, save the desire to have their man fuck them senselessly.

'Want cute Davis... Want him so much...' Airu thought, continuing to shift herself, feeling her pussy getting wetter from all the scenes of sex that she had witnessed between the maroon haired boy and her slave sisters.

'Need Davis... must have Davis...' Nene thought, her hands slowly massaging her body, pinching her nipples and even lightly sliding along her pussy, pleasuring herself as her desire for the Digidestined of Miracles all but took her thoughts away.

As Davis remained on the couch, Mimi remained between his legs, sucking and licking at his member, the actions causing Davis to keep groaning at the pleasure filling him, while Mimi was trying to alleviate some of the pleasure she too was feeling as she slid her right hand down and began to rub her pussy.

Noticing Mimi pleasuring herself and seeing she too had her own needs, Davis decided to assist Mimi, wanting to make her feel good, to which the Digidestined of Miracles then managed to remove the pink haired girl from off of his cock, the actions leaving Mimi confused as she remained staring hazily at Davis' manhood.

"Mimi wants Davis... Mimi needs Davis' big, wonderful cock..." The pink haired girl moaned, reaching out with her tongue and giving the tip of Davis' manhood a lick.

"I know." Davis replied with a calming smile on his face, still enjoying the pleasure and the sight of the Digidestined of Sincerity, before saying with a more alluring tone. "But let's do something we'll both enjoy."

Nodding to Davis' words, Mimi sat before the maroon haired Digidestined, curious and eager as to what Davis had in store for her, before she was greatly surprised as Davis took to his feet, set his hands on Mimi's body, turning her around and positioning her on all fours, where Mimi moaned again, not only at having Davis' strong hands touch her body, but from her new position, she could feel Davis' hands lightly rubbing her ass, along with his member lightly brushing against her pussy, exciting the Digidestined of Sincerity to no end.

"Mimi wants... Mimi needs... Please fuck Mimi... please...!" The pink haired girl moaned erotically, trying to push herself back in order for Davis' cock to slide into her, where she moaned loudly as her lover gave her ass cheek a quick slap, the mix of pain and pleasure driving her mad.

"Easy there, my sexy little pet. Remember who is in charge here, got it?" Davis asked as he then caressed the ass cheek a small slap, causing Mimi to moan as she tried to get herself under control, where she replied in a submissive voice. "Yes, Master... Mimi will be a good girl for her Master..."

"That's better." Davis said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed Mimi's neck, causing her to moan lightly, before letting out a cry of pleasure as Davis thrust his cock deep into her folds, turning her into a moaning wreck as her Master fucked her wildly.

Keeping his hands firmly on her legs, Davis groaned at the tightness of Mimi's folds.

"Mimi, you are so... so tight back here... feels so good...!" Davis commented through his pleasure, causing Mimi to smile, glad to know that Davis was enjoying her body.

"I feel the same way, my Master... You are amazing... Give it to me... I mean please give it to me...!" Mimi moaned in reply, gasping as she felt her Master's right hand reach up and begin to massage her breast, as well as feeling his strong body pressed against her back.

"Anything for someone as sexy and amazing as you..." Davis replied, pressing his body closer to Mimi's, which made her moan, before all but screaming as she felt both of Davis' hands on her body, rubbing along and around her breasts, making sure to pleasure Mimi's body as he continued to take her from behind.

"The day I first met you... I thought you were smoking hot... I'm glad to have you now, Mimi..." Davis said with a groan as he continued to fuck the pink haired girl, who moaned and sighed happily, her pleasure drunk mind filled with joy at her Master's words.

"And I see just how sexy you are..." Mimi moaned in reply, before letting out. "I can see why Kari has the hots for you... I can see why she loves you so much..."

"I love Kari more than anything..." Davis confessed as he kept his focus on making Mimi feel good, where he added with a sincerity. "But don't think for a second that means I love you any less..."

Mimi was unable to hold back a loving smile, feeling her cheeks warm at her lover's words and the obvious care and honesty within them, which left Mimi not only loving her Master that much more, but after their time together, she hoped to be the best lover she could for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

For another half hour, Davis remained in his position behind Mimi, not only thrusting in and out at a vigorous pace, but with his hands continuing to rub and massage her breasts, the pink haired girl's moaning increased as she could feel she was coming closer to her climax.

"Master... oh, Master... oh Davis!" Mimi cried out as her climax hit, causing her to arch her back as she cried out loudly, her folds clamping tightly around her lover's cock, causing Davis to groan as he felt his release, before the pink haired girl collapsed on her stomach, moaning lightly in her afterglow of their pleasure.

Pulling out of her and causing Mimi to moan a little, Davis sat back on the couch, keeping his arms around Mimi as to allow her to rest in his lap, where she looked at him with more clear eyes and a continued loving smile.

"So? How do you feel now?" Davis asked, wondering if Mimi was still in her sex obsessed mood, but got his answer as the pink haired girl moved over and gave his lips a light kiss.

"Much better..." Mimi panted in reply, keeping herself resting close to Davis as she confessed. "After watching you with all the others that was just what I needed..."

"I'm glad I could help." Davis replied with a charming smile, moving over and claiming Mimi's lips in a deep kiss, leaving her moaning in Davis' mouth, feeling herself getting a little hot at just his kiss, knowing if he continued, she would be like putty in his hands.

But breaking his kiss with her, Davis ran his hand along Mimi's face, gently caressing her cheek as he told her. "And as much as I want to go again, I still have Nene and Airu tend to."

"So why don't you and Zoe spend some time together?" The Digidestined of Miracles then asked, his tone containing an allurement that Mimi found irresistible, causing her to remove herself from Davis' embrace and into Zoe's, where the pink haired girl sat in the naked blonde's lap and kissed her, the action not only causing Zoe to kiss Mimi back, but for the Warrior of Wind to start groping Mimi's breasts.

Seeing Mimi and Zoe occupied in each other's embrace, Davis turned his focus on the last two women he had yet to satisfy, feeling a little tired after making love to Mimi, but he was determined to give it his all to assure Nene and Airu that he loved them deeply.

Standing up, Davis approached the pair, his eyes looking and wandering over Nene and Airu's naked forms, taking in their unique beauties, their aroused forms, while noticing that like Mimi, they too held a lustful desire in their eyes, which made it harder for him to decide which would be next and who would have to wait.

But coming up with an idea and not wanting either of them to wait any longer, Davis moved closer to Nene and Airu, where he slid his hands around their bodies, cupping their asses and asked. "Would you two mind if we did this together?"

Wondering if Nene or Airu would go for the idea, Davis got his answer when both girls pressed their bodies against his, before both began kissing around the sides of his neck and his collarbone, each kiss they broke from before moving on, they looked at Davis with nothing but desire and lust.

"I'll take that as a yes." Davis commented, moaning lightly as he could feel Nene and Airu not only kissing around his upper body, but he could feel their hands roaming around his member, putting him in the mood.

As Nene and Airu continued in their actions and not letting up, Davis managed to get some control over the pair as he kept his arms tightly around their waists and moved them to the couch, sandwiched between the girls as they continued to kiss him and play with his member, before breaking from their embraces and looking upon the two, looking at them with a sly smile.

"Both of you sit on the couch now!" Davis said in a commanding voice, smirking as the two lust crazed girls obeyed without question, taking to their seats and staying in place.

"Now spread your legs out." Davis followed up, continuing to smirk as Nene and Airu remained obedient, setting their hands on their thighs and moving their legs outward, exposing their wet pussies to Davis.

With their loyalty and their positions, Davis then leaned forward, extending both hands towards the girls' folds, before inserting his index and middle fingers on each hand into their vaginas, causing Airu and Nene to moan lustfully, moving their hips back and forth as they began to pleasure themselves with the maroon haired boy's fingers.

"Davis, your fingers... they feel amazing...!" Nene let out, continuing to moan as she allowed the fingers to fill her, while Airu was less talkative and more aroused, acting on her needs as she moved over and forcefully kissed Nene, enjoying her kiss with the brunette as Davis continued to finger her.

And though Davis was liking the sight of Airu making out with Nene, making sure that he remained in charge, Davis slowed down in his actions, getting Nene and Airu's immediate attention, even causing Airu to lightly whimper at the reduced pleasure.

Keeping his fingers in their pussies, but not moving them, Davis held a great power over the pair as he then asked. "Do you both promise to behave? Will you do anything I say?"

"Yes... We will obey you... We are yours' to command..." Nene moaned with need, lightly moving her hips to feel Davis' fingers moving, but it wasn't the same.

"I will be a good girl, a very good girl..." Airu moaned, she too desiring Davis and the pleasure. "I'll do anything for you... I'll even be your subordinate...!"

While Davis could tell Nene had fallen and gave herself to him, knowing Airu's desire to have Yuu as her subordinate was the highest display of obedience that the blonde considered, the Digidestined of Miracles knew that declaring herself as one was her devoted proof that Airu would always obey him.

And deciding to show his appreciation to his lovers, Davis not only moved in and engaged the pair in a three-way kiss, but he allowed his fingers to pump back inside of the girls, leaving both moaning with joy and excitement.

Once he broke the kiss, both girls were in such a daze that they didn't realize that they were moved, with Nene lying on her back on the couch, while Airu was on top of her, both moaning as they felt their breasts and pussies rubbing against one another, before feeling strong hands spread their legs once again.

Through their hazy minds and finally realizing their change in positions, Nene and Airu broke from the kiss they were sharing, before looking down the couch and saw their maroon haired lover behind them, resting his hands on Airu's legs, the tip of his penis rubbing between their pussies as he prepared to take them.

"Master, I can't wait any longer..." Airu let out, losing what control she had over herself as she begged loudly. "Take me!"

"I... I want you, Master..." Nene moaned, but showed a little more control as she added. "But I know my place... I... I can wait..."

'But not too long.' A lustful side within the brunette thought.

About to engage in their pleasure, Davis stopped when he heard Mimi speak up.

"Sounds like they still need a little more taming before you make your move, handsome..." The Digidestined of Sincerity commented, her voice causing Davis to look over and see Mimi on the couch, her head resting on the back of Zoe's as she had the blonde licking her out.

"Make them beg a little more... Make them submit to you before you reward them..." The pink haired girl moaned, recalling how wild she was and knew a reminder of who was in charge was just what Nene and Airu needed.

Both Nene and Airu whined desperately, wanting to finally feel the pleasure the rest of the girls felt, where the brunette looked over Airu's shoulder at Davis and beg. "Please... please take me, Master... I'll be a good girl... I'll give you a 'private' show whenever you desire...!"

"And I will be the best and cutest slave you could ever hope for...!" Airu added with her own longing tone.

The girls continued to beg and show their submissiveness, eager to please their Master, before Nene let out a loud cry of pleasure as Davis thrusted his cock into her pussy, moaning loudly, while Airu moaned as she felt Nene's body rubbing against her own.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master... You are making me so hot... so aroused... I want you so badly...!" Nene let out loudly, loving the feelings of pleasure that filled her as Davis' cock moved in and out of the brunette's folds, giving the young idol nothing but pleasure.

"Me too... Don't forget about me...!" Airu let out, moaning as she continued to feel Nene's body keep pressing close to her, leaving the blonde in a highly excited mood.

After a few more thrusts, Davis pulled his cock out of Nene, not wanting to keep Airu waiting as he pushed it deep into the blonde's waiting folds, causing her to cry out in pleasure, trying to sync her hips with her Master's thrusts.

"Sweet Master that feels good...!" Airu let out loudly, arching her back as best she could, which just caused her to press her breasts against Nene's, causing both girls to moan at the feeling, where Nene allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure and set her lips on Airu's, forcing her into a long and passionate kiss.

His cock filling her pussy, Davis continued to move his body back and forth, groaning at the pleasure he was feeling, as well as the sights around him, not only enjoying the sight of Nene and Airu on each other and making out, but looking behind him, Zoe had moved back into Mimi's lap, grinding her pussy against Mimi's, while suckling on the pink haired girl's left breast, pleasure Mimi returned as she cupped Zoe's ass, sliding a finger into her passage.

"Oh, Davis...!" Both Zoe and Mimi cried, greatly enjoying the pleasure and the love they were feeling, similar sensations filling Davis as he continued to make love to both Airu and Nene, pulling out of Airu's pussy several minutes in order to return the pleasure to Nene.

But making sure to keep Airu in the mood, Davis kept a hand on her body, using it to give the blonde's ass a small tease, which left her moaning in great joy and appreciation.

Switching between Nene and Airu, satisfying them for ten minute intervals, as Davis eventually returned to Airu again, her body was starting to shift around, acting to all the pleasure she had been through, where the blonde knew that her time was coming close.

"Master, your cute subordinate cannot contain herself... I'm close... I'm gonna cum...!" Airu let out, feeling that between Davis' cock filling her and Nene's body continuing to sensually rub and slide against her glistening form, she was going to climax any minute.

And finally unable to hold back her pleasure, Airu cried out as she had her orgasm, crying loudly as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Davis' manhood, staining the cushion beneath her, as well as Nene's legs.

But in her hazy state of mind, knowing that her Master would devote the rest of his time on satisfying her, Nene didn't care in the slightest.

Removing his member from Airu's vagina, the sight arousing Nene to see it was just as hard as before, the young idol gave another deep moan as she felt Davis' cock fill her, not minding that as Davis spent the last few minutes making love to her, the dazed form of Airu remained on top of her.

"Master, you are brilliant... No... You are just perfect...!" Nene moaned in bliss.

"No complaints here..." Airu added, still recovering from her climax and not caring to the position she was left in, with Davis on top of her and Nene beneath, both making love between her.

Between Davis and Nene, the pair remained in their respective positions for another half hour, where sweat dripped down and off of their bodies from pleasure and the sexual energy they were burning up, leaving both moaning at the feel of their climaxes coming closer and closer.

"Master, I can feel it... I'm gonna cum...!" Nene moaned in warning, her cries causing Davis to nod and give off a groan, where he said in reply. "Same here, Nene... I... I'm just sorry I made you and Airu wait so long..."

Smiling at Davis' care for her, Nene moved in and gave Davis a loving kiss, one he was more than happy to return.

"It's alright, Master.. I understand..." The brunette then said as a sweet smile appeared on her face, enjoying the last few minutes of love between her and the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, before Nene was unable to contain her pleasure, screaming Davis' name as she had her orgasm and came, shortly followed by Davis, where the pair just lay on the couch, catching their breaths after everything they had experienced.

Smirking at the sight of both girls panting, Davis pulled his cock out of Nene, causing the brunette to moan lightly, where Davis stood up to alow the satisfied forms of Nene and Airu to rest properly.

But then, Davis' smirk grew as he felt a pair of hands wrap around him from behind, looking behind him to see his beloved Kari, smiling at him with a continued love and longing as she pressed her naked body against him.

"Did you enjoy your presents, my love?" The brunette asked as she leaned in and kissed around her lover's neck, her hands caressing his chest from behind as she rubbed her body against his form, loving the feel of his muscular body against her.

Turning his body in her embrace, Davis wrapped his arms around Kari's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, one she gladly returned, knowing that his kiss was a clear indication of his answer and his ever loving feelings for her.

Though as great as it was to kiss Kari, to feel her body so close to his, breaking from the brunette's lips, Davis looked past Kari where he saw Sora, Rika and Yolei, all still naked and standing with seductive smiles on their faces.

"Come on, handsome. The fun is far from over." Sora said lustfully as she approached Davis and Kari, set her hands on Kari's shoulders and moved in to kiss Davis deeply.

"But don't worry, my love. We know you aren't a machine, so we'll let you rest while you enjoy the show." Kari added, parting Sora's lips from Davis' as to kiss him again, her smile remaining as she and the other girls escorted their beloved back to his bedroom, making sure that he was comfortable on his bed before they got to action.

The rest of the night was filled with erotic displays and fun, with Davis relaxing on his bed for a while, where Kari and the other girls would take time to be by his side and embrace him, as he watched the eight girls make out and pleasure each other for his amusement, the actions arosuing not only Davis, but those performing and those by his bedside.

After getting his stamina back and feeling ready for more action, desiring to ravish each of his girls, Davis had all the girls line up as he took their tight asses, smirking as they begged him to take them, filling his bedroom with their longing and submissive cries of pleasure.

Eventually, after anoher marathon of sex, exhaustion took them, with Davis slowly falling asleep on his bed, with Kari pressed against his body on his left, Sora his right, Nene on top of him, while Rika was curled up like the pet she now was at the foot of the bed, her smile never leaving her face as she slept.

And as for the rest of Davis' lovers, they spread themselves out on the bed, some happily embracing each other in their sleep, where all were left dreaming about their future with their love and Master.

Though he was tired, looking over the girls, namely at Kari, Davis gently rubbed her head, smiling at the cute purrs she made, before focusing on the others.

'Best Christmas ever...' Davis thought to himself, before thinking with a seriousness. 'And I promise to make sure you all know my love for you is real. No matter what happens, you will always be mine.'

'But I can't wait for my Birthday, or any you have coming up...' The Digidestined of Miracles added with a light grin as he then let his eyes close and drifting off, looking forward to having more fun with his 'presents' in the near future.

The End.


End file.
